Frustration
by JealousofBrennan
Summary: Please note this is rated M for Mature! There is strong language and mature themes! What happens when Tony takes his frustrations out in the boxing ring and Ziva is his opponent?


McGee jumped as the DiNozzo slammed the drawer of the filing cabinet. Tony tossed the file on his desk and it hit his coffee cup, spilling a little of the dark liquid onto his desk. He grabbed kleenex's and started wiping it up. "Son of a Bitch!" Tony exclaimed quietly. After cleaning it up, Tony flipped through the file, handling the pages as roughly as he could without tearing them. Finding the information he needed, he began to pound on his keyboard.

Tony had been pissy all morning. Gibbs had had enough. "DiNozzo! Either go home or go the the gym. Don't come back until you work out whatever the hell is bothering you."

"I'm sorry Boss" Tony began but was quickly stopped by a glaring Gibbs who pointed at the elevator and said "Leave." There was no room for argument in his voice.

Tony grabbed his jacket and went to the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor, where the gym was. He knew he was being miserable but he was incredibly irritated. Although he didn't know exactly what he was pissed off about. It was a feeling that had been building and building for a few weeks now. A little voice in his said quietly "Sexual frustration DiNozzo. Get laid and life will be happy again." Tony said aloud "Shut up." Perhaps working out would get him back to normal.

After getting off the elevator Tony went to his locker to change. He was starting to look forward to working out. As he exited, he saw a group of three other men gathered together. Once he was closer, he realized what they were looking at. Ziva was beating the shit out of a punching bag. Sweat had started to make her shoulders and upper arms shine in her tank top. As she round house kicked the bag, Tony's eyes went immediately to her ass, appreciating he view. His felt his cock start to stir appreciatively as well.

"God, she's hot. If she's like that in the gym, could you imagine her in the bedroom?" commented one of the men watching her.

"In the bedroom. Shit, she'd kill anyone in the bedroom! Besides, a chick like that, she probably plays for the other team." said another.

"Hey, that's hot too!" the third replied.

They laughed and Tony leaned into the group. "You do know she knows how to kill someone and not leave a trace, right?"

The group stopped laughing, realizing that Tony heard them. "Hey Tony, you'll know. Does she 'play for the other team'? I mean if _you_ haven't done her, she must save it up for her lady friends." the shortest one in the group sneered. The men started to laugh again until they saw the murderous look on Tony's face. Through clenched teeth he said "She's my partner, and a damn good one at that. Watch what you say about her."

The man looked at Tony and pretended to be afraid "Ooh Tony, what are you going to do? We're all men. You can't tell me you've never wondered about her."

Tony shoved him. The man fell back a few steps. He looked furious and started to come towards Tony.

"Hey!" shouted a very large man from across the gym. "Take it in the ring smart asses!"

Tony got in the boxing ring and tilted his head side to side to crack his neck. He was going to enjoy this. The mouthy son of a bitch would think twice before talking about shit he knew nothing about.

The shorter man got in the ring and they started circling. Ziva watched. She had noticed that Tony was very angry in the morning. She was breathing heavy from working on the bag, but her heart was beating faster as she found she was enjoying watching Tony fight. His arms moved smoothly and swiftly. The muscles in his abdomen were visible through the undershirt he was wearing. He had started to break into a sweat. Within minutes, Tony had him knocked down and the man surrendered. "Who's next?" yelled an enraged Tony.

"I'll take a piece of that." said a large man who Tony thought must have spent a lot of time at the gym. They sized each other up as they circled the mat. Tony received a few good hits from the man with the longer arms. He got a few good ones in too but he wanted this done. He ran at the man and quickly hit the mat, sliding to the man's feet. Tony tripped him and as he came down, Tony moved quickly to pin him by the neck with his elbow. "Done. Done! Get off!" the man said hoarsely.

"Come on!" Tony looked around the room. "Anyone else? Come on!" he egged them on.

"I will spar with you, Tony." Turned to see Ziva step through the ropes into the ring. She started to walk around him.

"Ziva," he began but she said quietly, with a look of challenge in her eyes "Begin."

Tony just watched as she continued to circle. It reminded him of a cat. He did not want to hit her. Maybe he could pin her to the mat the way he did the last guy. Suddenly she came at him and Tony found himself looking up at the ceiling. Her face came into view. She smiled and teased "Give up?".

Tony brought his leg straight up and caught her hip. She lost balance and pitched forward slightly. Before she caught herself, he grabbed her and soon had her pinned, her stomach on the mat, while his body lay the full length of him. He felt the strong shoulders and graceful arch of her back and the gentle rise of her bottom meet his body. The feeling was a shock to him and when he went to adjust his weight, Ziva turned the tables. She elbowed his face and then was sitting on him with his hands pinned at his ears. Her strong legs had his pinned to the mat. He was looking in her eyes and saw that she was getting as turned on as he was. He bucked and bounced her up slightly, catching her off guard. With another couple of rolls, he had her pinned to the mat. He placed his entire body weight on her and captured her hands above her head. They were both breathing heavy and their eyes did not leave each other. At first, it was to judge when the next move would come, but soon it was because they felt they could not look away. Ziva struggled a little bit and the grinding motion she made, made Tony start to harden. He pressed his hips into her further.

Ziva felt fire running through her body and ever so slightly tilted her pelvis in response to Tony. The move was very small and was almost imperceptible to the group that had gathered around the mat. It was Ziva who remembered they were not alone first. Shame washed over her face and she closed her eyes. "I concede defeat." Tony suddenly felt the blood drain from his face and realized what they were doing. He rolled off Ziva and watched her leave. He had a cold shower and then returned to his desk.

He noticed Ziva had not returned to her desk yet. He knew things were going to be awkward when she did though, so he buried himself into his work. McGee later told Tony that Ziva went home because she wasn't feeling well. She thought it was something she ate. 'Bullshit' thought Tony. 'She's avoiding me.' For some reason, that pissed him off and the fire that was banked earlier started to build again. Tony left at five and drove to Ziva's apartment.

It took her a long time to answer the door. On the other side of the door, Ziva was pacing wondering what she could say. Bringing up the afternoon was going to be embarrassing, but why else could Tony be there? She came home early because she couldn't believe that she let her guard down and let Tony see how badly she wanted him. Thinking of the small movements they made through their clothes on the mat still made her head swim and the center of her being ache pleasurably.

"Hey" he said somberly. Ziva noticed that he smelled of his cologne. His hair looked like he had run his fingers through it a few times. She knew he did that when he was frustrated.

"Hello." she opened the door wider and Tony came in.

"Listen, I'm going to get straight to the point. About today, I, well I" he paused. The words seemed to be stuck in his throat. He meant to say that he recognized he probably embarrassed her and that he was sorry, but instead said "You let me win today."

Ziva looked at him angrily, enunciating each word clearly "I did not let you win."

"Come on Ziva" Tony said, baiting her, "you and I both know that you let me win. You didn't have to do that, I would have won eventually anyway."

"You won fair on the square."

"Fair _and_ Square. I don't think so. I think" his words were cut off as her mouth crushed against his. She was tired of the bait and chase and couldn't wait for him to move any longer. There was an urgency in the kiss that he was eager to meet. His arms went around her body, pulling her as close as he possibly could into him. His tongue met hers and a low groan came from her throat. She tilted her head up and Tony moved to her neck. He kissed it fiercely and then on impulse, bit the base of her neck. Her body started to tremble and she moved her head to return the bite. He released, put his hand in her hair and and forced her head back to look at him. Looking in her dark eyes he said through clenched teeth "Make sure you want this because I won't be able to stop." Ziva's hand ran to his crotch and she held him tightly as she growled in his ear "Don't stop."

That was all it took. Tony pinned her against the wall and continued placing hot kisses all over her body. She managed to get her shirt off over her head and he moved his attention to her breasts. He played with her erect nipples through her bra as she arched her back to him, demanding more. Some how the rest of their clothes came off. Her legs went around his waist and brought him to her. They were strong and held him still while she grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. "I want you." she said simply.

That simple request undid him. With slow, deliberate movements, Tony showed Ziva that he wanted her too.

Ziva lost conscience thought of everything. Her body was a mass of nerves that felt everything. The cold wall behind her, the pressure of her lower back being pressed into it, the rough hair on Tony's upper thighs moving against the smooth inside of hers, the golden hairs on his chest rubbing into her breasts, his hot breath in her ear and most of all, she felt Tony entering her over and over again while whispering her name. The trembling became stronger and she knew her orgasm was coming. Tony knew too. "Not yet" he said gently and pulled back slowly. He disentangled himself from her legs and picked her up.

He carried her to the soft rug in front of the fire place. In the low light he looked at her. "You are so beautiful." He bent to kiss her, slowly, using his lips to memorize every curve of her body. The sensation soon became to much for her and she used her hands to push against Tony's chest. She gently pushed him to his back and climbed on top. Careful to make sure he wouldn't enter her, she hovered above him, kissing the spot where she bit him earlier, moving to his shoulders and chest. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and heard him hiss. He started to move his hips towards her but she moved away. She intended to memorize his body the same way he had started on hers. Tony couldn't take the torture any longer. His hands grabbed Ziva's hips and plunged her down on him. The two of them started moving together furiously. He sat up and in a swift movement, had Ziva on her back, her legs around him once again. She felt him pouring into her and gave in to the trembling that had not left her body since earlier that afternoon.

They lay on the rug, completely drained. Tony reached for the blanket that was on the couch and covered them both. Ziva moved closer in to his body and lay her head on his chest. They both knew at some point they had to talk about what would happen next, but for right now, that could wait. They fell asleep, gentle smiles on their faces.


End file.
